Souvenir de toi
by Super Inwie
Summary: petit OS de mes trips personnel ' Le premier amour se s'oublie pas ... surtout dans cette époque de guerre...


Ere ALORS ! Après BEAUCOUP d'absence ! Je REVIENS EN FORCE ! Avec un tit O-S qui me tien a coeur ! Et oui ! Toujours les mêmes fics bien sur mais bon ! Moi je m'en fou écrire sa sa me fait rêver ! Donc si vous aimer pas ... bin ... C sa

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Souvenir de toi**

Il venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, après une longue journée, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de dormir. En effet, aujourd'hui il avait dû se souvenir de moments, plutôt durs pour lui. En faisant le ménage de son petit grenier il avait redécouvert des photos de ses années à l'école, ainsi que des photos d'elle. Ho oui, des photos d'elle, elle qui l'avait "hanté" toutes ses nuits depuis sa mort. Se croyant toujours aussi coupable. Oui il aurait PU la sauver, mais il ne l'avait pas fait ... et là ! Quand il avait retrouvé toutes ces photos, de lui et d'elle et de tous ses amis. Tout ces beaux et mauvais souvenirs vécus avec eux était revenu en force.

----------------------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ------------------------------------------------------------------

Il regarda la jeune femme un moment, ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer lui donna un coup au coeur. Il la fixa, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire exactement. Voyant le moment d'hésitation sur le visage du jeune homme, la jeune fille finit par baisser la tête et lui dit:

- tu sais ... ce n'est pas grave si tes sentiment ne sont pas aussi réciproques que les miens, nous pouvons toujours rester copains ... Mais si c'est le cas ne-...

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche de son amour s'était appuyée contre la sienne. Il se dégagea lentement et lui répondit avec un sourire:

- ne t'en fuit pas comme ça. Lui dit-il en mettant un genou par terre, Kathleen, veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

Kathleen sourit, depuis le temps qu'elle revoyait cette scène dans sa tête. Mais là, la vivre en vrai, c'était encore mieux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru d'ailleurs que Remus se serait agenouillé devant elle pour lui demander d'être sa copine. Elle lui fit donc un sourire, mais une chose la chicotait encore, elle lui souleva la tête l'invitant à se relever et lui dit :

- avant de dire oui Remus, j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question...

Remus la regarda, septique:

- Vas y, je t'écoute...

- eh bien ... tu sais toutes ces soirées que tu n'étais pas la ... que tu disparaissais comme ça ... durant quelques jours pour revenir ensuite l'air plus malade que jamais ... eh bien ... je suis tanné que tu me raconte des bobards. Je ne sais pas quoi penser ... ou ce à quoi je pense est plutôt contre ta nature... Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui attendant peut-être une réponse de sa part.

Un sourire crispé s'afficha alors sur le visage de Remus:

- et ... qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai !

- c'est que j'en ai aucune idée ... et j'aimerais que tu me fasse confiance et que tu me le dise tu vois ?

Remus soupira:

- Très bien ... mais je ne crois pas que ça te plaise ... je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre avant même de t'avoir eu ...

Kathleen lui caressa la joue, l'encourageant a continuer:

- Bon ... puisque tu y tiens ... je-je-je suis un loup-garou unmonstresanguinairequipourraistetuer !

Kathleen resta figée. Oui c'était une des possibilités qu'elle avait envisagée mais connaissant Remus elle l'avait vite mise de côté.

- TU VOIS ! Tu es dégoûtée de moi ...

Kathleen réalisant enfin qu'elle n'avait rien dit ni bouger rougit:

- Remus ... je ...

Elle se tut quelque instant cherchant les bons mots la lui dire. Remus, croyant que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était chercher un moyen gentil pour le larguer la prit de court:

- j'ai compris ! Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher une manière gentille pour me larguer j'ai compris le message !

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant Kathleen bouche bée, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

------ Le lendemain

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, bâillant aux corneilles, traînant les pieds de découragement. Elle n'avait pas bien dormit non ... quand Remus lui avait annoncer la nouvelle elle n'avait pas été assez vite pour répondre ce qu'elle croyait réellement, soit, que ça ne la dérangeait nullement qu'il soit loup-garou ... elle avait, depuis 5 ans, vécu dans la même école que lui partager des local d'études et elle lui avait même montré certains endroits du château qu'il ne connaissait pas, des passages que seul elle connaissait et des pièces qu'elle avait remit en ordre afin qu'elle et d'autres élèves puissent en profiter. Alors pourquoi, LA maintenant elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui et passer du temps ensemble comme ils le faisaient avant ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer que maintenant elle sache qu'il est un Lycanthrope ! Toute ses pensées se promenaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment même c'était d'aller voir Remus et de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Puis alors qu'elle relevait la tête elle le vit. Il était là avec sa tonne de livres habituelle derrière James et Sirius.

Puis un "déclic" se passa dans sa tête et sans même réfléchir, elle alla vers Remus et lui arrachant les livres des bras l'embrassa subitement. Rompant le baiser, elle regarda Remus et lui dit:

- tu ne m'as jamais laisser finir Remus, j'ai essayé de te dire que je m'en balançais et que je t'aimais quand même ... mais tu ne m'as pas laisser finir ...

Remus lui sourit:

- tu ne fais pas ça par pitié ?

- Est-ce que tu as l'air de faire pitié en ce moment ?

Remus rougit et lui fit un timide sourire:

- Non ... bien sûr que non !

-----------------------

Puis l'année passa, le couple toujours ensemble, riant passant des moment intimes entre eux, Kathleen faisant partie maintenant des maraudeurs, enfin pas exactement puisque, c'était une fille et qu'elle était a poufsouffle, mais elle ne se retenait pas d'aller faire les 100 coups avec eux ... Ou encore de les surprendre en train de les faire, se faisant un grand plaisir de rire de leur tronche a chaque fois.

Puis lors de leur 7ème année ce qui devais arriver arriva, la guerre commença.

--------------------

Kathleen tonnerait, après l'annonce de Dumbledore leur annonçant qu'il avait besoin d'élèves doués pour protéger l'école contre l'attaque qui se préparait eu dehors. La plupart des garçons de Gryffondor, Serdaigle Pouffsoufle et quelques Serpentards étaient allé s'inscrire pour protéger l'école et ainsi que quelques filles. Kathleen était l'une d'elles. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre son nom sur la liste, Remus était apparu:

- Kathleen, je ne veux pas que tu participes ... je t'en prie reste dans la tour de Gryffondor avec les autres

- Laisse moi participer, Remus ! Je ne vais quand même pas resté LA à rien faire alors que tu te bats, me rongeant les ongles à me demander si tu vas bien ! NON !

Remus lui lança un regard suppliant:

- Sinon ce sera moi qui m'inquiéterai pour toi !

Kathleen lui lança un regard noir:

- Es tu subtilement en train de dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi et que tu crois que je suis pas capable de me battre.

- Non ! Je dis que, je n'ai pas confiance aux autres ! C'est tout !

- Allez Remus ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

- Ce serais mieux que si cela t'arrivait a toi ! Allez s'il te plaît reste en sûreté ! Je te promets que je vais revenir !

Kathleen croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, lançant toujours des regardes perçant a Remus:

- Humm ... Si tu me reviens en un morceau ... Mais je ne te garantis rien.

Voyant le regard suppliant de Remus Kathleen soupira:

- Ne me fait pas cette tête ! Je vais essayer pour toi ... mais je peux pas aller contre ma nature !

Remus acquiesça et ils allèrent prendre place dans un petit fauteuil en attendant l'heure où les élèves bénévoles devraient partir. Kathleen bien blottie contre Remus l'écoutait parler avec les autres attendant l'heure cruciale. Puis il retourna son attention a nouveau vers elle et lui dit:

- Kath ... Tu veux bien me dire comment le choixpeau a pu te mettre a Pouffsoufle ? Tu as pourtant le caractère Gryffondor non ?

- et bien, Kathleen sourit, en fait le choixpeau a hésité, en fait j'ai peut-être le courage d'une gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. en fait c'est surtout la loyauté envers mes amis qui m'as fait aller à Poufsouffle.

Remus sourit et embrassa tendrement Kathleen puis Dumbledore le leva et annonça au haut parleur:

- Je demanderais a tout le Bénévolat de venir me rejoindre derrière moi, les autres, je vous prierais d'aller regagner vos salle commune calmement. merci

Remus et Kathleen se levèrent en même temps, se prirent dans leur bras quelques instant savourant la chaleur de l'autre et de sa protection pour peut-être une dernière fois. Leurs bouches se soudèrent quelque instant et ils se libérèrent l'un de l'autre:

- tu me reviens en un morceau ... n'est-ce pas Remus !

- Je resterai en un morceau, juste pour toi Kath ...

Kathleen baissa les yeux, puis en les relevant elle lui dit:

- allez va ! j'ai confiance en toi ... mais ... fais attention.

Sur ces mots Remus acquiesça et s'en alla vers le hall , là où les bénévoles devaient se rejoindre et Kathleen elle partit en sens contraire, vers la tour des Poufsouffles. Rendu en haut, elle s'élança vers la fenêtre et regarda, d'ici elle pouvait très bien voir la scène du combat ... et ainsi sans que Remus le sache pouvait subtilement veiller sur lui. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait elle ne resterait pas longtemps dans sa tour à ne rien faire.

Puis un explosion retentit dans la parc et des Mangemorts commencèrent à rentrer dans l'enceinte du collège, les sorts commençaient déjà à fusiller de toute part. Déjà l'avantage était aux mangemorts ayant stupéfixé beaucoup de "jeunes" élèves les moins doués. mais plus le combat avançait plus les sort étaient de plus en plus dangereux, soit .. les sortilèges impardonnables arrivèrent bien vite dans la course ... même un peu trop vite pour les élèves combattant.

Parmi tous les élèves Kathleen cherchait désespérément Remus. Elle avait déjà repéré James et Sirius... mais aucun signe de Remus ... où pouvait-il bien être ! Kathleen, de plus en plus inquiète commençait à douter. Et si ... si il n'avait pas été assez attentif et qu'il s'était fait envoyer un avada kedavra !

L'idée de Remus mort par terre commença a hanter son esprit, elle n'en pouvais plus de rester comme ça à rien faire à regarder les élèves de son école se faire massacrer sans rien faire. Elle regarda les élèves autour d'elle, ils étaient tous trop concentré pour remarquer quoi que se sois, alors Kathleen se leva discrètement et quitta la tours pour aller dans la parc, là où la bataille avait lieu. Elle descendit l'escalier à toute allure, tourna à droite à gauche, reprit un escalier et arriva enfin dans le Hall, la baguette à la main, prête à se battre.

Déjà venait-elle d'arriver que les sorts fusillaient de partout vers elle. Elle alla se cacher rapidement derrière une colonne de pierre et lançais subtilement des stupéfix aux mangemorts qu'elle voyait. Puis, le dernier mangemort stupéfixé près d'elle, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la bataille avec le reste des élèves. Elle déclencha son bouclier et commença a se battre réellement. Esquivant les sorts. Stupéfixant tout les Mangemorts à sa portée. La rage montait en elle, elle voulait les battre, elle allait les battre pour l'honneur de Remus. Puis elle se tourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard perçant de son amour. Elle allait faire un pas pour aller le rejoindre qu'elle reçu un Doloris dans le dos. Kathleen cria a s'en tuer la voix ( _nda: humm c beau sa hein ! ¬¬ _) Elle tomba a genou par terre, ses poings serrant la pelouse ne cessant de hoqueter des cris, n'ayant plus de voix, elle gigotait par terre. Essayant de changer le mal de place.

Puis tout à coup la douleur disparut et elle soupira. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sa baguette à la main prête à reprendre le combat quand deux mains la soulevèrent du sol et la mirent en place sur ses deux pieds:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ! Lui cria Remus, Les yeux remplit d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais la Qu'est-ce que je fais la ! j'te croyais Mort Voilà ! depuis ma tour je ne te voyais pas ! je voyais Sirius James, mais tu n'étais pas la ! tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je serais rester là à ne rien faire alors que tu étais peut-être mort. commença à dire Kathleen, les yeux voilés par les larmes.

- écoute je vais bien tu vois, allez retourne à ta tour ...

- Ah ça NON ! maintenant que je suis là je ne bouge pas.

Kathleen se retourna, s'apprêtant a lancé un stupéfix mais elle vit qu'un mangemort s'apprêtait a lancer un sort à Remus et elle sauta sur celui-ci et le Mangemort lui lança un _sanguinus lontus°, _elle reçu le sort en pleine poitrine et s'écrasa contre le sort, de petits spasmes agitaient son corps. Remus lança un stupéfix au mangemort et se jeta aux côtés de Kathleen. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans le Hall. Il la sentait déjà refroidir. Il la déposa par terre et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ses pupilles se dilatait sans arrêt, la couleur verte de son Iris devenait de plus en plus blanche.

- Kath ! Kath réveille ne meure pas ! t'as pas le droit ! Lui dit Remus au bord des larmes.

Kathleen fit un petit sourire en coin:

- Non Remus, je n'ai pas le droit ... et pourtant ils ont décider que je devais finir comme ça ..., Kathleen fronça les sourcils, _( nda: décidément quand on va mourir on dit n'importe quoi ...)_ Remus ... tu vas prendre soin de toi ... J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je t'ai sauvé par amour ne m'en veux pas pour ça

Remus secoua la tête:

- pourquoi tu dis ça ! ne meure pas ! Tu-tu peux pas ! POURQUOI tu ne m'as pas écouté ! POURQUOI tu n'es pas rester dans ta tour !

Remus secoua la tête encore, serrant les poings, puis la main à Kathleen vint se poser sur la sienne.

- Dis-toi ... que je serai avec toi pour toujours, dans ton coeur _( nda: vive les phrase cliché ! ) _ sois plus fort que moi, combat tous tes ennemis sans peur, tu t'en sortira gagnant, Je t'aime Remus...

Remus eu un petit sanglot:

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kathleen ... et je vais toujours t'aimer

Puis la pression sur sa main diminua, les pupilles rétractées ses yeux devenus blancs fixaient l'horizon vides de tout sentiment. Remus la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots

Fin du Flash-Back

C'était comme ça qu'elle avait fini, quelque minutes après sa mort Remus était retourner au combat ... pour la venger, et Il avait vaincu, comme lui avait dit Kath, tout les combats qu'il avait mener par la suite, il les avait vécu, mais pourtant les combats contre la mort de ses proches jamais il ne les avait vaincu leur vie lui glissait toujours entre les doigts... Mais voilà il avait continué à aimer Kathleen et il avait continué à s'accrocher à la vie, même malgré les pertes de sa famille de ses amis, ses transformation toujours plus douloureuses de mois en mois, il avait vécu pour eux pour tous ces gens qu'il aimait qui sont morts.

FIN

_sanguinus lontus: _un sortilège impardonnable qui fait mourir à petit feu, les yeux deviennent blancs, tu divagues un peu et tu deviens froid.

Bon ! j'espère que sa vous a plus ... moi sa ma prit du temps l'écrire et BON voilà je l'ai fini et j'en suis quand même fière ! ' j'espère que vous l'avez apprécier autant que moi j'ai apprécier de l'écrire !

Une tite review pour encourager '

Inwie


End file.
